Leskya-Powai War
The 'Leskya-Powai War '''was a brief conflict between a group of Powai Nuians, including the Toa Powai, and a group of Leskya Nuians, including the remainder of the Toa Leskya and their Matoran Battalion. It took place on Powai Nui, an island in the West Southern Island Chain, after the island's Great Regression, sometime before the Great Cataclysm. The conflict began when the Leskya Nuian survivors of the deadly War of Pestilence arrived on the island and began forcefully colonizing it. After confrontations with Powai Nuians, they began to think of them as savages, and engaged in conflicts with them. During this war was the rise of Keelo's Empire, a fully-autonomous sovereign dictatorship formed from the Leskya Nuians by its namesake Keelo, who easily seized control of most of the island and maintained this control for a short amount of time. The war ended with the dissolution of his empire and the defeat of Makuta Hysterix, who apparently had incited hostility in the Leskya Nuians in his disembodied spirit form. This allowed the Toa Powai to reason with the Leskya Nuians and make peace with them. With the help of their relatively more advanced technology, the Leskya Nuians assisted Powai Nui in recovering from its Great Regression as the island's native population were coerced out of hiding, leading to the Great Egression. Synopsis Prelude On Leskya Nui ''Main article: War of Pestilence Years earlier, the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered Leskya Nui's considerable population of Fa-Matoran. In order to prevent the creation of Toa of Magnetism who could pose a serious threat to Makuta, Makuta Teridax appointed Makuta scientist Antharahk with subduing or destroying the island's Fa-Matoran. Enlisting the help of the Brotherhood weapon engineer Drakah, he waged war against the island for some time. This war ended when he detonated an Incendiary, an experimental weapon of mass destruction, on the island, killing off a majority of its Matoran inhabitants. Those who survived consisted of Toa Vandir, Toa Hatar, and around fifty Matoran, many of whom were members of the elite battalion who fought alongside the Toa. These survivors fled the now-inhospitable island on the Horizon Breaker and traveled the seas of the west Southern Island chain. On Powai Nui Main article: Great Regression Following the disintegration of the hostile Wraith Syndicate at the hands of the newly-formed Toa Powai on Powai Nui, word broke out that the Brotherhood of Makuta was planning to send an air raid over the island, causing fear and panic to spread throughout the island's community. One of the most infamous and disconcerting rumors spread was that the Makuta would only attack the island if they detected the presence of Toa. Despite massive controversy about this rumor, the Toa Powai chose to hide within the Shrine of Salvation in order to avoid detection. Just as was said, the air raid came but did not attack, presumably due to the "absence" of Toa. The mere sight of Brotherhood airships looming over Powai Nui was enough to amplify the mass panic, however, and after reports of strange and paranormal occurrences on the island, a massive majority of its population—likely over 99%—went into hiding, sheltering themselves. The Powai Nui Governing Coalition also temporarily and voluntarily fractured at this time in order to allow its constituent organizations to maintain and assist their respective regional polities of the island. However, the organizations only went into hiding just as the rest of the population did, rendering the PNGC in a state of shutdown. Beginning After arriving on the shores of Po-Powai in Powai Nui, the Leskya Nuian survivors headed north immediately, as the region's hot climate was too unbearable for them. They traveled up to Vo-Powai, where they settled, made camp, and began to colonize the surrounding area, taking over farmland. In order to expand their territory, they sent pairs of Matoran scouts out to explore the environment. One such pair, consisting of Merdana and Jeko, came across Turaga Maroona and her assistants, Omakah and Arvos. Miscommunication—and, as would be revealed later, interference by the disembodied spirit of Makuta Hysterix—led to the scouts distrusting the three natives. Maroona and her assistants soon found the Shrine of Salvation and used it to summon Toa Navahko and Toa Corduk, who defended the three from another more hostile confrontation with Merdana and Jeko. Merdana and Jeko retreated to their camp, where they told Toa Vandir of what had happened. Although annoyed and not dismissive of the scouts' claims that the natives were savage and hostile, Vandir convinced himself to travel to the natives and attempt to negotiate. These negotiations were nice and cordial until Hysterix entered into his mind and angered him to the point of engaging Navahko and Corduk in combat before leaving abruptly. It was during this time that the Leskya Nuian Onu-Matoran Keelo discovered the Mask of Catastrophes and put it on, causing fierce winds to pick up. Other similarly strange events, such as Yedrin transfiguring into a predatory Rahi and Nepto becoming hostile, also afflicted the Leskya Nuian colonist camps. Hysterix later began to meddle with the Shrine of Salvation, incidentally causing Corduk to spontaneously teleport between Powai Nui and its pocket dimension. Navahko was able to follow him into the pocket dimension, at which point the two discovered Wreshi, out of stasis and—unbeknownst to them—possessed by the spirit of Hysterix. The two did battle with him until they were transported back to Powai Nui, where Hysterix's spirit left the Toa of Stone and he was allowed to recover. This event would serve as a point of contention in the Toa Powai later on, especially between Corduk, Wreshi, and Navahko. Battle of Lake Faradi Soon, the remaining members of the Toa Powai (Salvina, Lewok, and Detras) were summoned as hostility against the natives brewed in the colonist camp. In secret, Vandir enlisted the help of the rogue Dark Hunter "Alchemist", who had remained on the island since the dissolution of the Wraith Syndicate of which he was a hiree. The two made a deal where "Alchemist" would gather information from the natives and capture one of them—preferably a member of the Toa Powai—in exchange for a favor for him from Vandir. "Alchemist" went on his mission, but was seen by the Toa. He did battle with them and was rendered unconscious by Toa Salvina. He managed to escape from the Toa and returned to Vandir, who he gave a plethora of information, some of which he likely already knew from his past experiences with the Toa. Vandir considered this information enough and enacted his part of the deal, which consisted of traveling up to the natives using a Mask of Disguise (formerly worn by Phi) which "Alchemist" had given him to disguise himself as Omakah and convince Maroona to give the Shrine of Salvation a certain command. During this, the Toa Powai decided to split up, leaving Detras with Maroona and her assistants up with the Shrine of Salvation while the rest of the Toa traveled down to the colonist camp at Lake Faradi to desperately try and negotiate with the Leskya Nuians. The arrival of five armed Toa did not bode well with the colonists, who began to fire upon the Toa as soon as they got close enough. When "Alchemist" and Hatar came out to battle them, they decided to hold their ground lest they retreat and be pursued. Up at the Shrine of Salvation, Vandir had successfully tricked Maroona into giving the device the command, causing Hysterix's body to be released from its pocket dimension and allow his spirit to finally reunite with it. After taunting Maroona and fighting off Detras, he captured the Turaga and traveled down to Lake Faradi, where he joined the colonists in fighting the Toa Powai. In a desperate attempt to help fight off the Toa and "win forever," Keelo put on the Mask of Catastrophes once more causing similar effects as before. This time, he was able to control the mask, using it to open a sinkhole under Wreshi, before its power overwhelmed him and caused him to fall into Lake Faradi. As a part of a plan to subdue Hatar, the lake's water had been electrically charged by Maroona, something which sparked a reaction in the mask that transformed Keelo into a Toa of Earth, Fire, and Lightning. Keelo's Empire With his newfound power, Keelo proved immensely useful in driving the Toa away. He began to lead the other colonists in locating and capturing the Toa, and over the course of a month, he formed his own self-proclaimed empire from the colonists, leading them as their Emperor. He expanded the reach of his power, overtaking much of the rest of the island with much ease due to the fact that most of the island's native population were in hiding. After a half-of-a-month more of fighting, he had scattered the Toa Powai and their allies: Navahko and Wreshi were imprisoned and held captive by Hatar and Detras was imprisoned close to his throne due to frequent attempts to escape and general resentment for him. Only Corduk, Salvina, Lewok, Maroona, and Arvos remained uncaptured and made camp out of an abandoned aqueduct which they aptly nicknamed Aqueduct. After resisting Keelo countless times and earning a burn-mark on his head from his torture, Detras managed to escape the Empire. He took Shensii, a pacifistic colonist Ga-Matoran who did not want to be a part of the Empire, with him, and the two bonded as they traveled away from the Empire's reach. To be written... Duel for the Island To be written... Aftermath To be written... Known Participants Powai Nuians/"Natives" Leskya Nuians/"Colonists" Appearances * The Feral Plains - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', ''VI'', & ''VII'' Trivia * This was one of only two conflicts during which Powai Nuians fought against non-Powai Nuians, with the first having been Wraith Syndicate's Invasion. Category:Powai Nui